The patent literature includes examples of toys arranged to be spun and/or illuminated to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance to amuse a user.
Additionally, various illuminated spinning toys are commercially available. For example, one toy company sells an illuminated spinning toy which is a hand-held device including a handle assembly supporting a rotatable hub. Projecting outward from the hub are plural flexible arms, each one terminating in a light source or lamp. The hub is arranged to be rotated at a high rate of speed by an electric motor receiving power from a battery pack. The battery pack and the motor are located in the handle assembly. The handle assembly includes a depressable button or trigger, which when depressed enables electric power from the battery pack to be provided to the motor, whereupon the motor operates to rapidly spin the arms and cause them to extend radially outward from the hub. The lights in the arms are arranged to receive power from the battery pack when the trigger is depressed, whereupon they illuminate as they spin, creating a highly attractive visual effect.